


Rivalry

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: An alternate storyline in which Makoto Niijima never joins the Phantom Thieves (well, not really, anyway).  Characters may be a little OOC to fit the story, but I don’t intend to stray too far from their personalities.  Likewise, some plot points will be changed for convenience.
Kudos: 13





	1. The Tutor

April 10

Makoto Niijima walked into the Japanese-language classroom of Ms. Sadayo Kawakami, and greeted the room’s lone occupant.

“Greetings, Ms. Kawakami. You called for me?”

“Ah, Niijima-san, you’re early. Apparently, we’re getting a new transfer student, a second-year. He’ll be in my homeroom, but Principal Koyabakawa wants you to tutor him and get him up to speed.

“Um, what?” Makoto’s eyes widened. Although she’d always been top of her class, she had never tutored another student before, unlike some of the more vivacious honor students.

Makoto was sharp by all means, but her cold demeanor was often off-putting and rubbed people the wrong way. “Why would he-”

"Look, I’m just the messenger,” Ms. Kawakami raised her hands tiredly to stave off Makoto’s complaints. “This is the Principal’s decision, after all.” She glanced nervously at the door before bending forward to whisper conspiratorially into Makoto’s ear. “Don’t say you heard it from me, but… I hear he has a criminal record- convicted for assault, but on parole.”

“Great, a delinquent,” Makoto muttered. “Just great. When I thought things couldn’t get any worse.”

“Apparently, Principal Koyabakawa thinks that Shujin will be seen as doing its ‘civic duty’ to society by taking in this problem student. Officially, that is. Unofficially, I heard the school board offered him a rise, if he’d accept the kid.”

Makoto displayed her poker face through all this, but inside, she was fuming.

‘That corrupt man just does whatever benefits him… and he has the nerve to order me around like a lackey!’ She shook her head slowly to disperse her anger. ‘Okay, calm down, Makoto. You’ve got a job, so do your best, delinquent or not.’

“I understand. I suppose as Student Council President, I have a responsibility to help any student at Shujin in need, regardless of background.”

Ms Kawakami sighed. “Regardless… watch out for yourself, okay?”

As if on cue, the phone in the classroom rang, and Ms. Kawakami went to pick it up.

“Hello? Um… I understand, sir. We’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone. “Our new student is here with his parole officer, so let’s head down to the Principal’s office.”

“I’ll be happy to do so,” Makoto acknowledged deliberately, heading out of the room after the teacher.”


	2. First Encounter

On the way to Principal Koyabakawa’s office, all kinds of thoughts ran through Makoto’s head. ‘What kind of delinquent was he? Was he dangerous? A pervert? Who did he assault? Did he use drugs? Organized crime? Tattoos?’

Then she and Kawakami reached the office- and all of it flew out of her mind.

“If you are thrown out of our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind,” The Principal was saying, before turning to Ms. Kawakami. “Ah, there they are!”

He gestured broadly. “This is Ms. Kawakami, the teacher in charge of your class. And that is Makoto Niijima, our Student Council President and one of our most exemplary students. She will be your tutor.”

“Ms. Kawakami, Niijima-san, this is Akira Kurusu.” He gestured to a young man with glasses and puffy hair. “And, his guardian and parole officer- Sakura-san, was it?”

“Yep,” An older man with glasses grunted gruffly in confirmation, before muttering under his breath. “Niijima-san, huh…”

As Ms. Kawakami began to talk to Akira about school regulations, Makoto observed him closely. ‘Is that really a delinquent? He looked so… calm, collected, and quiet. Is this the sort of person who would assault someone? He looks almost… cute.’ Makoto frowned inwardly at herself. ‘Get a grip, Makoto! Sometimes the quiet ones are the most dangerous. I know I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I can’t let my guard down either!’

“If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going?” The man addressed as Sakura-san grumbled. “I got a store to get back to.”

“Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause any trouble outside…”

“Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.”

As the two began to leave the office, Akira stopped. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Kawakami, and you, Niijima-senpai.”

Makoto swallowed hard, suddenly nervous for some reason. Nonetheless, she retained her stoic expression. “Likewise, Kurusu-san. I look forward to assisting you.”

Akira nodded slowly, before following his guardian out of the office.


	3. A Long Day - First Session

April 14

Thoughts jumbled through Akira's mind as he walked slowly to the library, dragging his feet without even realizing it.

The telltale signs of abuse. Kamoshida's "Castle". The expression on Ann's face when she got into the car with Kamoshida, and her later confrontation with Ryuji. His talks with Mishima and Shiho. Morgana's appearance in the real world, the things he'd said about Palaces and the Metaverse.

A small part of him wanted to just keep his head down and ignore what was going on- after all, he'd tried to help that woman… that fateful night, and look where that had landed him… but another part of him was simply disgusted with that train of thought.

Besides, if what Morgana said was true… they had a chance to change things without Kamoshida even finding out… but risking their lives? And potentially rendering Kamoshida, asshole as he was, comatose? Was this really okay?

"Hey, are you alright? Kurusu-san?"

Startled, Akira looked up to see a dignified and stern-looking girl with short, dark hair and red eyes. It took him a moment to realize who it was. "Oh- right- Niijima-senpai- sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I see. I understand it must be difficult adjusting to a new school. So are you ready for your tutoring session? I haven't got all day, you know. What subject would you like to start with?"

"Oh, um, I've been having a little trouble with chemistry, Le Chatelier's principle, Van't Hoff equations, thermodynamics…"

Two hours later…

Makoto Niijima brought back both her own and Akira's water bottles from the fountain where she had been refilling them.

"I'm impressed, Kurusu-san," Makoto commented. "You pick up on the concepts quickly. Just make sure to finish your homework and practice."

"Thank you, Niijima-senapi. It's because I had a good tutor."

'Smooth…' Makoto thought, feeling a slight blush tinge her cheeks. "No need for flattery- you're quite the good student."

"I mean it," Akira insisted in a jovial tone.

Makoto bit her lower lip. 'He doesn't seem like a delinquent at all.' She began to open her mouth with a half-mind to ask about his past, then thought better of it. 'Whatever his past may be, he might be trying to turn over a new leaf. I guess I shouldn't make this harder for him.'

Instead, she said, "How about the 21st? Our next study session, I mean. And, what topics do you want me to help you on next?"

"Sure," Akira acknowledged. "I think I need some help on my Algebra, and maybe a little help on my English."

"Good, I'll know what to prepare materials for next time," Makoto nodded curtly. "Let's go home now before it gets too late, shall we?"

"Of course. Thank you for all your help- I hope I haven't been too much of a bother."

"Not at all- it's part of my responsibility as Student Council President, after all."


End file.
